Over-G
The Over-G is a gigantic Akrid dwelling in E.D.N. III. The creature is called Over-G because by its massive size and shape, it wouldn't fit in the category G and due to its rarity and uniqueness it wouldn't form a new category. The creature lies hibernating in the mantle awaiting the time when conditions are ideal for it to surface, push through the upper-crust and suck the area of thermal energy. The Over-G can evolve when almost totally submerged in T-ENG and when it does, nothing can stop it. It grows gargantuan root like tentacles that envelop the living city above it and with every gain in T-ENG, the tentacles proceed to engulf any living creature or building that it comes into contact with. The Over-G Akrid is first seen at the end of the battle with Red Eye. It sits over the horizon and is seen as a large dark shelled, red glowing dome, similar to a volcano. Its true body is never fully revealed in game, not even during the final battle with it. The cocoon-like barrier that it is encased in draws so much T-Energy from the surrounding environment that even in the first stage of evolution consumed enough T-ENG to terraform the immediate area into an icy wasteland. The final stage's requirement levels would suck E.D.N. III dry, leaving it to decay into a lifeless ice-covered rock. NEVEC plans to use this consumption to their advantage; when the Over-G's final form is reached, it will release a massive burst of T-ENG which NEVEC will harvest before abandoning the planet and starting its colonization efforts elsewhere. During the mission to destroy the Over-G, all player characters must battle through a snow covered area until they reach the edge of the cocoon, upon which they are contacted by the Waysiders, who then begin to fire on the barrier with their stolen Railway Gun to make a hole for the entry team to pass through. The event starts a quick time event which ends with them crashing their train and joining the Ex-NEVEC inside. It is presumed that the city the Over-G tears apart during its metamorphosis was the Waysiders' home. In a sense, the final boss fight starts here with the players fighting Akrid that generate from giant Genessas that literally grow out of the Over-G. In addition, this where the Over-G is revealed to be a giant mass of thermal energy. It actually confronts the players on multiple occasions while the players venture through different routes in the city. It takes the form of large orange orbs that vaguely resemble eyeballs attached to long spiny black tentacles and erupt from the scenery, blocking the route to the next area. These orbs can attack the players through the use of flaming, flying discharges which can heavily damage or outright kill the player if hit, along with dark, organic claws which can burst out of the ground beneath the player's feet and masses of wriggly black objects which can encase a player in black goo, immobilizing them. It is also covered with gigantic Genessas which constantly spawn Chryatis, Gorechryatis, Raibees, Sepias, and Sydsepias, all of which serve as a defense mechanism of sorts. If the team passes through a particular route, they will meet the Vagabundos in their Overland Battleship, and take control of them as they help to decimate the Akrid and their Genessa generators. Having been helped by their Super Cannon, the ex-NEVEC team proceeds further into the city. The final boss fight takes the form of four gigantic liquid tentacles that protrude from an opening at the very top of the Over-G. Fighting it is deceptively simple- attack the tentacles until one forms a black crust on it, then attach the GPS unit when it falls down. This must be repeated for each human player present in the battle. The Over-G attacks primarily with fireballs which are easy to dodge, though touching the tentacles can be fatal. When all GPS units are activated, simply stay alive and away from the Over-G until the ending cutscene begins. The Over-G seems to be able to exert a exceptional control over other Akrids. This display of control is seen in the Undeep horde that protects the snowfield around it, the Genessas that cover its mass and the millions of Trilid that protect the sky. Especially in the edning cutscene when the Trilid attempt to stop NEOS in the ending cutscene. Detailed Combat Method The battle takes place in the center of the Over-G's body. The player here is joined by a larger amount of AI units from every faction present on E.D.N. III. As the battle begins, the boss will start to rise from the center of the battle area. Its attacks are almost like its body, largely formless and difficult to predict. The majority of its attacks involve fireballs that inflict area-of-effect damage, so it is best to spread out in order to minimize damage. Coming into direct contact with the boss deals damage as well, so staying a safe distance from it will be helpful. Fighting this boss is not too much of a problem for a simple reason-no matter how much damage you take in this fight that you will not lose unless the strike is fatal. This is because the whole area is covered in T-ENG, allowing the Harmonizer to regenerate health at very high speed without running out of T-ENG. In the end, this fight boils down to fulfilling one goal: Goal First, the player will need to weaken one of the boss's tendrils until the front is covered with a large amount of black crust and falls to the ground. Any weapon is suitable for this, but many will take to using the shotgun at close range as one of the tendrils sways close to the ground. The Plasma Cannon SP is especially useful, as its high T-ENG consumption is negated by the infinite supply of Thermal Energy available. When the tendril falls, the player must then attach a grapple line to the black crust and use a context action to attach the satellite beacon upon attaching to the tendril. This must be repeated once for each human player available, meaning that up to 4 beacon placements may be required (less if there are fewer human players). Each player has only one beacon, so communication between the players will be needed to determine who used their beacons. After all the beacons are placed, Task Force First Descent activates NEOS, which fires on the Over-G, only for the creature to regenerate itself and begin to create a new barrier; Task Force First Descent then takes the drastic measure of preparing to crash-land NEOS on top of the Over-G, which leads to the ending cutscene after a few minutes. Until the cutscene begins, the players merely need to stay alive and keep away from the Over-G's attacks, which are now much faster and do more damage. Trivia *It somewhat resembles the Uroboros Aheri from Resident Evil 5. Category:Lost Planet 2 Akrid Category:Lost Planet 2 Bosses